permanent marker
by SpikedDreams
Summary: Gender-swapped cheerleader klaine story, hopefully the storys better then the summary. For not-your-average-klainer. title from Taylor Swifts song of the same name


**So this story was written for not-your-average-klainer who was the first to review with where the poem was from in Eyelash Wishes, which was The Perks Of Being A WAllflower (and for all the Eyelash Wishes readers, remember that because there's gonna be a story line behind it) anyways, this is an obvious au. Genderswapped cheerleader Klaine fic- Kurt as Kate, Blaine as Blair, Sebastian as Sebrina, Nick as Niccollette, and Jeff as Jennifer! 'Kate' and 'Blair' never went to Mckinley, 'Sebrina' never went to Dalton, and 'Chelsea' and her both went to Mckinley :) underlined is noones pov, bold is Sebrina's and italics is Chelsea's, bold underline**_ is Kate and Blair's_

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray walked down the hall of Mckinley High, the kids in the hallway parting like the red sea as they headed to Cheerio's practice where they were head and co-head cheerleaders. When they got into the gym,where practice is held, they saw the other cheerios already in their respective order. Santana picked up her megaphine from where it was lying next to the bleachers. "LISTEN UP!" She shouted, her voice amplified from the megaphone and the echo in the auditorium. "So nationals is in two weeks and as we all know we're up against Dalton this year-" all the girls moaned loudly,  
for Dalton won every competiton they'd performed in for the past four years, "SHUT IT!," Santana shouted again "Anyways I know their is no way we're going to be allowed to spy because you have to have a i.d card just to enter the school. So, we came up with a plan to interfear at Nationals. Hipster and Craigslist, front in center!"

Sebrina Smythe and Chelsea Kiehl walked to stand in front of the two captains. "YES MA'M" they shouted , shouting it like a bootcamp, because honestly? That's pretty much what Cheerio practice was. "The captains of the Warblers are Kate Hummel and Blair Anderson, both are gay, like you. You're 'mission' ,as we'll call it, is that when we get to nationals, you try to flirt and get with both girls, make them flustered and throw them off their game or something and knock them off their game okay?"  
Sabrina and Chelsea both nodded. This was going to be interesting.

_**The Warbler's Head Captains Kate Hummel and Blair Anderson stood in the middle of Dalton's gym. "Okay everyone!" Kate cried cheerfully "This years nationals is BIG for us! It'll be our fifth consecutive win and most of our senior years." all the seniors started clapping and hollering. "Okay guys calm down!" Blair said, lets prepare to kick some serious ass! formations ladies!" Kate smiled at her girlfriend, leaning over and kissing her what was meant to be chastely but got a little carried away**._

"HEY! Lovebirds! Atleast wait until practice is over will ya?" Nicollete yelled at the captains. Blair flipped the brunnete the finger, still kissing her girlfriend until oxygen was needed.

Sebrina and Chelsea walked through the auditorium, they couldn't believe it! Nationals! They looked around at all the other teams that were there. There was Carmel High, Lima High, Westerville high, and ofcoure The Dalton Warblers. Sabrina and Chelsea nodded to eachother to go do their 'mission'.

_Chelsea found Kate first. She was beautiful, Chelsea thought.,and she really was. Kate had long reddish brownish hair pulled back into a pretty bun on top of her head, glasz eyes that sparkled brightly and constantly seemed to be changing colors in the light, and incredibly pale skin that seemed to fit her but wouldn't fit anyone else. She was wearing the Warblers uniform, A tight shirt desighned to look like the schools blazer, with the emblem on the back, and a pleated skirt that ended mid thigh and black bloomers visible underneath them. Maybe this won't be that hard, Chelsea thought. As she approached the other girl , Kate was saying bye to a girl with obviously dyed blonde hair . "Kay, thanks Jennifer!" she said as the blonde walked away waving before running up to a darker haired brunnete and grabbing her hand. Chelsea straightned her red and white uniform and tightened her blonde pony tail. When she reached her target, she stuck out her hand "Hey! I'm Chelsea! I'm part of the Cheerio's I just wanted to compliment you on your unique hair bow!" she said excitedly. Kate seemed shocked about her new aquaintence, but accepted the hand being offered to her anyways."Thanks my girlfriend got it for me!" She said happily. 'Girlfriend?,' Chelsea thought , 'uh-oh better stick to the plan ,dammit Santana you didn't tell me this!' Chelsea smiled back at the girl and carried on despite this bump in the plan. "Well she must be one lucky girl to have someone as pretty as you on their arm." Chelsea winked and kissed Kate's hand. Kate immediantly retracted her hand, and an incredible blush broke out her face. "Well as flattering as that was really I love my girlfriend, and so sorry, I don't feel comftorable with someone else flirting with me. Flattered, yes, but sorry." And with that Kate hurried away. 'Well shit,' Chelsea thought 'I hope that did enough, because that so did not go as planned.'_

**By the time Sebrina reached Blair, he was saying goodbye to another warbler girl. An asian with a black pixie cut. Sebrina took the time to take in Blair . She was good looking, but Sebrina had seen better. She had curly black hair that was braided and reached her hips, Hazel eyes, and an olive complexion, and looked her uniform complimented her body shape. "Hey there gorgeous," Sebrina said when she reached her, flipping her sandy brown hair over her shoulder flirtatiously "How bout when this things over, you and me head out maybe, park the car in some abandoned parking lot and get it on in the backseat hey?" Blair looked shocked at the words coming out of the other girls mouth and nearly dropped her phone,**  
**that she had been apparently texting someone from. "I-i'm sorry?" the girl stuttered. "You heard me baby, it'll be a nice way to celebrate my teams win!" she said in her sultry way. "Um-uh yeah sorry, but I have a girlfriend." "Dosen't bother me if it dosen't bother you." Sebrina said, winking at the shorter girl. Blair turned bright red, half from anger half from emmbarasment, "Look I have a girlfriend, and I really love her, I'm not going to mess it up from someone on our rival team-**  
**and even if your weren't on our rival team- who wants a quickie one time thing. I'm not that kind of girl, okay so back off!" Sebrina was stunned by the sass this girl had, if she was a boy Sebrina would've told her she had some serious balls.**  
**The other girl walked away, obviously annoyed with Sebrina, and so she just stood there. 'Damn hope Santana dosen't kill me for that' She thought before walking to where the teams were starting to gather up to head into their respective green-rooms**.

_**Kate turned at someone calling her name. Her girlfriend, Blair came up behind her and kissed her lips chastely. They looked at eachother before saying at the same time, "You won't belive what has happened to me today."**_

In the end, The Warblers won their fifth nationals and Sebrina and Chelsea got scared out of their wits by Santana's Lima Heights Adjecent speech.

**a/n I have a feeling this didnt turn out as good as I wanted it too. Sorry if i mispelled anything or something I'm still learning english :)! 3 Alexx**

**Disclaimer; dont own**


End file.
